<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Collision Of Your Kiss by shadowhive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070850">Collision Of Your Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive'>shadowhive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, handjobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2020 was supposed to be their year. They were meant to be out there, together again, touring the world, seeing the fans. How were they to know that the world would go to hell, that a virus would screw up all those plans, sending them into a tail spin</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gerard Way/Mikey Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Collision Of Your Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2020 was supposed to be their year. They were meant to be out there, together again, touring the world, seeing the fans. How were they to know that the world would go to hell, that a virus would screw up all those plans, sending them into a tail spin. </p><p>So instead they were isolated across the country, able only to talk through message and video call and, honestly, Gerard hated it. He had been so looking forward to being out there with his band, his boys. And not just them, but Bert too as The a Used were supposed to be coming along for the ride. It was going to be just like old times, only without the booze and the drugs turning those early days into a haze.</p><p>He was glad he still had his comics to focus on, so he didn’t fall into a pit of despair. The other guys all had a few ongoing projects, which now had their attention, although he knew they had been just as disappointed by the delay as he was.</p><p>That was why he was so glad that Mikey was here now. Just being in the presence of his brother again after being parted for so long made his heart skip a beat, even more so once talking was abandoned for hot, hungry kisses. Mikey kisses him like he hungered for it and Gerard knew he’d been starving for it. This had been the longest that they’d ever been apart, since... ever and it was obvious in how desperate the kiss was. His hands roamed over Gerard’s clothed body, just exploring at first, but as soon as he parted for breath he started tugging them off. Gerard didn’t mind, he’d purposely just worn a t-shirt and baggy pants because he knew how eager his brother would be, and he adjusted his limbs to help Mikey in his mission to remove the offending articles of clothing. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful.” Mikey whispered, voice breathless and almost reverential as his fingers returned to roam of<br/>
Ver the newly exposed skin. There had been a time Gerard was subconscious about his body, about how pale and soft it was, but Mikey assured him that it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen every time they were together. Gerard had doubted that, after all Mikey had been with several other guys, ones that Gerard thought were much sexier than he was, but Mikey assured him that no one else compared to him. No one even came close.</p><p>When they parted again Mikey got off the couch, standing up and working to remove his own clothing. He’d worn more than Gerard when he’d arrived, but his jacket and shoes were removed when he entered so that just left his own tee, socks, underwear and those ridiculous skinny jeans that he still managed to wear. He still wasn’t sure what witchcraft he’d done to be able to fit into them, but Gerard found himself unable to care as he tossed them away, his brain short circuiting.</p><p>Mikey was just sexy, all long limbs and sharp lines. In a lot of ways he was the complete opposite to Mikey, but in others, the ways that mattered, he really wasn’t. “So sexy.” Gerard whispered softly, when he found the words, once Mikey’s underwear was discarded. Mikey flashed him a wolffish grin, stalking back over and kissing him again, their bodies pressing against one another.</p><p>Gerard groaned against his lips, his legs parting to accommodate him better, which Mikey instantly took advantage of, so their bodies were flush together. Gerard always thought that they were like two puzzle pieces that fit together, that were meant to be together. He felt his heart pound harder in his chest as Mikey’s fingers ran over him, their cocks aching as they ground against each other. Fuck how he’d missed this.</p><p>“Don’t think I can wait to be inside you.” Mikey mumbled against his lips, hand shifting between them and wrapping around the pair of them, stroking them as best he could. It was a little awkward and not the best, but still felt good, especially when Gerard did the same with his own hand. </p><p>Gerard wanted to respond, to tell him that it was ok, that he didn’t mind but he just couldn’t find the words. It was something that only Mikey could do, he had found out, that only being with him meant that he lost the capacity for speech, a skill which usually came so easy to him. Mikey’s lips and fingers took that all away and he honestly didn’t care, not when he felt so good.</p><p>He shuddered, pleasure making his body arch up against his brother, his lover. He was so close already and if he was with anyone else he would be embarrassed. But this was Mikey and he always knew how to make him come apart at the seams like it was effortless. “Do it.” Mikey purred against him, shifting to kiss and lick at the curve of his neck. “Spill for me my love.”</p><p>Gerard cried out, his eyes slipping shut as he came across the pair of them. “Mmm...” Mikey whispered against his throat, his fingers slipping for around Gerard’s softening cock to pump his own. Gerard panted softly, catching his breath as Mikey’s teeth nipped at his skin, not enough to leave marks although he was sure that would change before this weekend was over. The thought of being marked by him made him shiver and Mikey stilled, gasping his name as his sharp hips arched, more cum staining Gerard’s belly.</p><p>Mikey parted from his neck, arms moving to wrap against Gerard and he shifted to snuggle against him, coming down from the pleasure that only they could give one another. Gerard smiled, holding him close to his chest, content to just stay like this. They’d get cleaned up later, although he was sure they’d get more messy, but that could wait. He kissed Mikey’s forehead fondly, his eyes slipping shut as he enjoyed the comfortable silence that they shared.</p><p>He’d missed this so much and he knew that they were definitely going to use this weekend to make up for the time they had lost being apart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>